Mapping systems, such as GPS-based navigation systems included in motor vehicles, may include routing applications used to plan routes to one or more destination locations. The routing application may use geographic mapping data to determine appropriate routes to the locations. Such routing is often performed using a shortest-distance methodology, in which the routing application analyzes the mapping data, and recommends a route that is the shortest distance between a starting location and a destination location. In some cases, the routing application may take other factors into account, such as preference by the driver to avoid highways or left turns. However, routing applications are generally limited in their ability to consider other information, and may select routes that are very different from routes selected by drivers based on their experience and knowledge.